Das schöne Mädchen
by Thesa
Summary: Remus begegnet Tonks zum ersten Mal... War sicherlich nicht so, aber ich fand die Idee recht witzig R&R, bitte!


_hullo... ich hab hier mal so eine kleine Tonks/ Lupin Geschichte und ich wusste nicht so recht was ich von dieser Geschichte halten sollte... ich hab sie mal aus langeweile geschrieben und ich fand sie danach weder schlecht, noch gut..._

_Und weil mich eure Meinung dazu mal interessiert hat, hab ich einfach beschlossen, sie mal zu posten. Wenn ihr sie absolut grässlich findet, könnt ihr mir das auch sagen._

_Also, Review nicht vergessen!!!!_

_Das Lied ist übrigens von Farin Urlaub- Das schöne Mädchen_

* * *

_Manchmal kommt sie hier vorbei_

_Aber stehen bleibt sie nie_

_Manchmal nehme ich mir frei_

_Und dann wart ich hier auf sie, auf sie_

_Das schöne Mädchen_

_Das schöne Mädchen_

Sie ist wirklich wunderhübsch. Ungelogen. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise jedenfalls. Sie hat kurze, pinke Haare und ein attraktives, herzförmiges Gesicht.

Und ich sehe sie fast jeden Tag, sie geht immer während ich in meiner Küche sitze, an meinem Fenster vorbei. Wobei ich ehrlich sein will, ich rücke meinen Stuhl schon immer so, dass ich sie sehen kann.

Einmal ist sie eine ganz Woche lang nicht gekommen, und ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht, dass ihr irgendwas geschehen sein könnte, bis ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, sie könnte normalerweise zur Arbeit gehen, und hätte sich mal eine Woche frei genommen.

Und tatsächlich, am nächsten Montag sag ich sie wieder.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr bestimmt dutzende von jungen Männern hinterher rennen.

Das ist nämlich mein Problem, sie ist mindestens 10 Jahre jünger als ich, ich schätze sie so auf 20,und sie ist auch keine Hexe, sonst würde sie doch sicherlich nicht zur Arbeit laufen sondern einfach apparieren.

Ich würde später noch feststellen, dass ich mich in diesem Punkt geirrt habe.

_Ab und zu ist das Wetter schön_

_Und dann lächelt sie sogar_

_Ich hab sie schon so oft geseh'n_

_Doch sie nimmt mich gar nicht war_

_Das schöne Mädchen_

Ich begann mich richtig daran zu gewöhnen sie jeden Tag zu sehen.

Durch sie, so absurd wie es auch klang, hatte mein Leben wieder einen Sinn bekommen. Ich hatte wieder was von dem ich Tagträumen konnte.

Obwohl ich mit dem Tagträumen schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hatte.

Als Kind hatte ich meine eigene kleine Traumwelt gehabt, in die ich mich immer geflüchtet hatte, wenn meine Eltern sich stritten und ich mich sonst irgendwie unwohl fühlte. In dieser Welt war ich kein Werwolf, ich war bei allen beliebt, und ich war ein Held.

Dann passierte allerdings das unfassbare: Ich bekam einen Brief, dass ich nach Hogwarts gehen durfte und ich bekam richtige Freunde, nicht welche die ich mir nur ausdachte. Und von da an brauchte ich das träumen nicht mehr…

Aber meine Freunde hatten mich alle mehr oder weniger verlassen: James und Lily waren tot, der Peter, den ich kannte war auch tot und Sirius musste sich irgendwo verstecken, wahrscheinlich war er in Afrika oder so. Ab und zu schrieb er mir auch noch eine Eule, aber da verriet er nicht wo er war, falls der Brief abgefangen wurde.

Und als ich dann das träumen wieder gebraucht hätte, einfach abschalten und mich in eine andere Welt versetzten, hatte ich es verlernt.

Aber dann sah ich das schöne Mädchen und ich konnte auf einmal wieder träumen.

In meinen Träumen war sie immer meine Freundin, ich war wieder beliebt, ich war reich und vor allem war ich kein Werwolf.

_Wenn der erste Sonnenschein_

_Auf ihre Haare fällt_

_Dann gäb' ich alles in der Welt_

_Um ein Sonnenstrahl zu sein, einmal_

_Ich werde weiter auf sie warten_

_vielleicht sprech' ich sie ja mal an_

_ich würd' ihr gern so viel erzählen, erzählen_

_und sie wird zuhör'n irgendwann, irgendwann_

Ich habe wirklich mal mit ihr geredet. Ich habe mir ihre Stimme immer nur vorgestellt und ich wollte gerne wissen wie sie wirklich klang. Ich ging also früh um 7:55 Uhr, wo sie normalerweise vorbeikam, auf die Steinstufen vor meiner Haustür, die direkt an dem Gehsteig aufhören. Und sie kam, sie kam wirklich vorbei. Die Sonne schien auf ihre Haare und sie sah noch hübscher aus als sonst. Als sie mich bemerkte schaute sie mich irritiert an.

„Hallo" grüßte ich sie dann lächelnd.

„Hallo" antwortete sie unsicher, aber ihre Stimme war genauso wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt hatte, so sanft, nicht zu hoch, aber auch nicht zu tief, einfach nur perfekt.

„Was machen sie da?" fragte sie weiter

„Auf den Treppen vor meiner Haustür sitzen."

Dumme Antwort.

„Und was bringt ihnen das? Das sie da sitzen, meine ich?"

„Den schönen Tag genießen, Leute anschauen die vorbei gehen…"

„Ja, das Wetter heute ist total schön…. So hätte es den restlichen Sommer auch schon sein müssen! Dann hätte man sich ein bisschen in der Sonne brutzeln lassen können"

„Sie müssen sich doch nicht beklagen, sie sind doch total braun!"

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffte das ich überhaupt redete, aber ich versuchte alles um unsere Unterhaltung aufrechtzuerhalten, ich wollte nicht, dass sie weiterging.

„Na ja, …"

Sie sagte nichts weiter, nur Na ja, als gäbe es irgendein Geheimnis um ihr braun sein.

„Oh, mein Gott! Es ist schon 8 Uhr, eigentlich sollte ich schon lange bei der Arbeit sein! Shaklebolt bringt mich um!"

„Kingsley Shaklebolt?"

Wenn Kingsley wirklich ihr Chef war, dann war sie kein Muggel, sondern eine Hexe und ein Auror.

„Ja. Sie kennen ihn?"

Ich nickte.

„Richten sie ihm schöne Grüße von Remus Lupin aus!"

„Ok, aber ich muss mich jetzt wirklich beeilen, ich appariere am Besten. Tschüss, ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder!"

Und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden…

Damals ahnte ich noch nicht wie viel ich später noch mit ihr zu tun haben würde, und das ein Teil meiner Träume sogar erfüllt werden würde…


End file.
